


101 Ways to Say I Love You

by baileyjane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28803315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baileyjane/pseuds/baileyjane
Summary: A collection of memories collected over the years of how Harry and Ginny fell in love. These are not in sequential order.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Kitchen Loving 9 in the Morning

August 2, 2000

Harry had always been an early bird. Even when he was a baby, he’d wake up at 6am and cry for his parents. When he learned to walk, he’d wake up and run to his parents bed. At the Dursley’s, they forced him to get up early to cook breakfast and clean the house. He enjoyed waking up early. 

Ginny, on the other hand, was a menace in the morning. She hated waking up. As a kid, her parents had to wake her up at 10 or she’d sleep the entire day away. At Hogwarts, she was late to her first class countless times because she overslept. Getting her to wake up before 9 was a miracle. 

Harry opened his eyes to see Ginny sprawled out across the bed with her head on his chest, snoring softly. He reached for his glasses and carefully slid out from under her. He moved her head onto his pillow. 

The sun was streaming in from the window, lighting up the peach-colored walls. The bed was a mess: their sheets were strewn across the mattress, and Ginny’s pillow was left on the floor. Their grey comforter was covering Ginny, just her head poking out.

Harry thought Ginny looked beautiful when she slept. She looked peaceful, calm. She didn’t look like a Disney princess, but she looked human. That’s what he always loved about her. She had her flaws and she wasn’t always gorgeous, but it made her beautiful in an odd sort of way. 

He made his way downstairs into the kitchen. He set the kettle on the stove to boil and sat down at the island. The clock read 7:37, and he knew Ginny wouldn’t be up for at least another hour. Harry grabbed the paper off the front porch and sat down on the couch to read. 

The kettle whistles a few minutes later, so he got up and poured the water into a mug with his tea bag. He stirred a teaspoon of sugar into it and took a sip. It was warm and washed away his sleep. 

He sat on the sofa reading the newspaper for an hour until he heard footsteps on the stairs. He turned to see Ginny walking down. She had her hair in a messy bun with half of it falling out in the back. There was sleep evident in her eyes, and she was clearly not happy about being awake. 

Harry stood up and walked over to his wife. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips quick before walking into the kitchen. She started making a pot of coffee to wake herself up. 

Harry hugged her from behind and rested his chin on the top of her head. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his waist. She buried her head into his shoulder, closing her eyes sleepily. He kissed her forehead. 

Ginny turned the radio on as Harry started on breakfast. He mixed up the pancake batter and put it on the griddle. He always preferred cooking without magic. 

A song started to play on the radio just as Harry finished cooking. He set the plate of food on the dining table and Ginny stood. 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back into the kitchen. They started moving to the music, stepping and spinning goofily. 

When the song finished, they were both out of breath and laughing. They sat down at the table and ate their breakfast. 

Harry never thought he’d make it to his adult years. If someone told his younger self that he’d be happy and free by age 20, he never would’ve believed them.


	2. Kissing in the Rain

April 23, 1999

Ginny had never been the romantic type. She was too ‘logical’ as she called it. However, sometimes after watching a cheesy muffle film, you just want your boyfriend to kiss you in the rain. 

Harry ran after Ginny, their hands intertwined. He was soaked and his glasses were blurred with the water droplets on them. The two of them ran under a tree in the Burrow’s back garden. It shielded them from the rain just a little. 

“Is this really necessary?” Harry asked, “I am cold and the sofa was so warm.” 

Ginny thought he looked really adorable when he pouted. He was always so stoic and serious, but when he got the chance to be a kid, it was her absolute favorite. 

“It’s definitely necessary. Come on. Kiss me!” She smiled up at him, having to stand on her tip toes to reach him. He grew a couple inches after the Battle, and he could easily rest his chin on her head now. 

Harry leaned down and pecked her lips quickly before pulling away and trying to go inside. Ginny kept her grip on his hand and yanked him back under the tree. “Do it right and we can go inside.” 

He rolled his eyes, but kissed her deeply anyway. 

Everything stopped. He closed his eyes and completely forgot about how cold he was and how the rain was soaking his shirt. 

Okay that’s a lie. But it was still lovely. 

They pulled away and Ginny laughed at him, resting her hands on the back of his neck. His arms were dangling around her waist. She jumped and wrapped her legs around him, hugging him close to her. The only noise was the rains pattering for a few quiet seconds. 

“Potter, I swear to Metin if you’re snogging my sister!” Charlie had opened the back door and yelled out. 

Ginny dropped to the ground and they ran past Charlie, up to her bedroom.


	3. French Plaits

No vern 27, 1998

Hermione, Ron, and Harry had decided to go back to school to finish their seventh year after the war. Harry wanted to have one normal school year where no one tried killing him. 

Hermione was sat on the maroon sofa in the common room, plaiting her hair. Ron was asleep next to her. Harry and Ginny were sitting together on the window seat. Harry was twirling Ginny’s hair in between his fingers when he looked up. 

“How do you girls know how to plait your hair?” He asked, tilting his head to the side. 

Hermione laughed at him and shook her head. “My mother taught me when I was a little girl. I’m sure Molly taught Ginny.” 

“Okay. How do you do it then?” 

Hermione gestured for the two of him to sit on a chair near the couch. Ginny sat on the floor in front of him, facing away. 

“Take a really small piece of her hair at the top and split it into three sections,” she explained, “Pull the right section over the middle one and then the left over the middle. Keep going.” 

Harry’s fingers we’re getting caught in Ginny’s hair and he had to undo the knot and redo the braid multiple times. When he got the beginning down, Hermione showed him how to pull other pieces in and go down the back of her head. 

When he was done, the plait was loose and uneven, with pieces falling out. He looked very please with himself though.


	4. More French Plaits

July 3, 2011

After Hermione taught Harry how to braid, he would constantly braid someone’s hair. During their last school year, it wasn’t uncommon to find a young first year girl sitting in front of him as he braided her hair. 

Throughout their marriage, Ginny and Harry would sit on the couch together and Harry would braid her hair. It never bothered her and he quite enjoyed it, so they both let it continue. 

Of course Harry loved James and Albus, but he had always wanted a daughter. He wanted to have a little daddy’s girl to love and hold and be protective over and have tea parties and braid her hair. When Lily was born, Harry was ecstatic. 

At 3 years old, Lily’s hair was barely long enough for pigtails, let alone a braid, but Harry made it work. And Lily loved it. She said it made her sleepy and she liked the way Daddy would make the braids just right. Not to loose and not too tight. 

So when Ginny found her husband and her toddler daughter lying on the couch together with tea cups and braids, she wasn’t surprised.


	5. Matching Christmas Pajamas

December 24, 2003

Harry sat down on the couch and slid his arm around Ginny’s shoulders. He pulled her towards him and kissed her temple. Ginny was holding a mug of hot cocoa, but she hadn’t actually been drinking it. She tried leaning over to set her mug down, but her belly got in the way. She was 7months pregnant with their first child. 

Harry grabbed the mug from her hands and softly set it on the coffee table. 

“Do you want to give each other our Christmas Eve gift?” Harry said, making his was towards their tree. 

Ginny nodded and pointed at one of the wrapped up boxes under the tree. 

Harry set her box on her lap and they both started to open them. Every year since they moved in together, they’d get each other a set of pajamas, yet they somehow always managed to get the same pair for one another. 

This year, they succeeded once again. Both off their pajama sets had a pair of red bottoms with cats wearing Santa hats and scarves. The shirt was white with a giant cat on the front. 

They took the pajamas out of the boxes before going into a laughing fit at the silly coincidence. Of course it happened every year, but that didn’t make it less fun. 

Harry picked Ginny up, much to her dismay, and carries her upstairs. They changed into their Christmas pajamas in their bedroom. 

All dressed up, they took their annual Christmas Eve picture. It was always them in their pajamas, in front of the Christmas tree holding the presents. Next year, there would be one more little person, though.


End file.
